


Lock In Your Love

by funnylookinfella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bratty Hux, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, sugar daddy kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/pseuds/funnylookinfella
Summary: Sugar baby Hux receives a sub-par Christmas present that makes him wonder if Kylo really loves him at all. Based on Twitter user paranoidflwr's thread.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Lock In Your Love

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Kylo said, handing Hux the little box and sitting on the chaise next to him. The wrapping paper was silver, a snowy white ribbon wound around it and sitting in a graceful bow on top.

Hux’s eyes lit up when he saw it, taking it from Kylo and tearing off the wrapping paper to reveal the red box underneath, stamped with a gold Cartier logo. He looked at Kylo, smile bright. “I knew you would get me just what I wanted.” 

“Of course I did.” Kylo leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hux’s temple, feeling the brush of soft hair. “You deserve every little thing you could ever want.” 

Holding the little red box, Hux tucked his legs underneath him. He was wearing the robe Kylo had given him for his birthday, a soft plum-colored thing from Carine Gilson that had only cost Kylo two grand, and had nothing on underneath it. As he moved, Kylo could see milky thighs shift under the satin. He watched as Hux opened the box and saw the rose gold bracelet nestled underneath. 

Kylo looked at Hux’s face, expecting to see him grin, to immediately ask Kylo to put the love bracelet on him. Instead, his face fell. “This isn’t what I wanted.” 

Frowning, Kylo looked from the box back to Hux’s face. “Yes, it is. It’s what you said you wanted. You showed me the advertisement you found in Harper’s Bazaar.” 

“No.” Hux shook his head, taking the bracelet out and holding it as if it was a small, dirty animal he’d just been handed. “I showed you the right one. I showed you the white gold with ten diamonds. Not rose gold with four diamonds.” 

“There was more than one bracelet in the picture,” Kylo said. “I thought you meant you liked all of them.” 

“I pointed at one!” Hux dropped the bracelet on the chaise and got up, practically stomping out of the room and heading to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Kylo knew he was being a brat, but as he tucked the bracelet back into the box he still felt guilty that he hadn’t known Hux’s wants as well as he wished he did. 

He set the box down on the table beside the chaise and stood, still mostly dressed, since he’d only just gotten home before immediately giving Hux the gift. He shrugged off his blazer and draped it over the back of a chair, then went to knock on the bedroom door in his shirt and slacks. “Baby? I’m coming in.”

“No--“ Hux started to protest, but Kylo was already opening the door. Hux was sitting at his vanity, the lights around the mirror bathing him in a soft glow. The robe was hanging open, baring his chest, and it was clear he’d been getting ready to go to bed without dinner. He looked at Kylo, then turned around to face the mirror again. “What do you want?” he asked, Kylo seeing in the mirror that his face was streaked with tears.

“For you to be happy.” Kylo walked over to the vanity’s stool and stood behind Hux, big hands resting on his shoulders. “I’m going to return the bracelet and get you the one you want.” 

Hux looked at him in the mirror. “I want both of them now,” he said with a sniff. 

“Of course. Just for you.” 

For a moment, Hux seemed like he was done being mad, then he looked away from Kylo again and started rubbing a cleansing wipe over his face. The smell of lavender and lemon wafted upwards. “You didn’t even pay attention when I told you what I wanted. I thought you loved me but you don’t even pay attention to me.” 

“I do. I promise I do.” Kylo gave Hux’s shoulders a little rub, but Hux shrugged him off. “I just didn’t see you pointing at one. The seller told me the rose gold was the most popular.” 

“That’s even worse. Just getting me the most popular thing without even thinking about whether I’d like it or not. You didn’t even have to think, did you? Just walked in and took the first thing they handed you.” He looked at himself in the mirror as he swiped at the sides of his nose with the damp cloth. 

“I swear, baby, I didn’t.” Kylo watched Hux in the mirror, the way his pale skin flushed where he’d rubbed the cleanser over it a little too roughly. His eyes were red-rimmed, his expression threatening to cry again. “I’m gonna go back and get the one you want.” 

Hux was still frowning slightly, but the promise seemed to satisfy him a little. “Get that man fired, too,” he said.

“Who, the guy who told me to get you the rose gold?” 

“Yes. He doesn’t know anything. He has no business working there if all he does is recommend the ones the most people buy.” Hux met Kylo’s eyes in the mirror. “Make them fire him.” 

“Would that make you happy.” Kylo put his hands on Hux’s shoulders again, and this time Hux didn’t shrug them off. He turned his head to look at Kylo, his smile a little devilish. 

“Yes,” he said. “And the white gold, ten diamond bracelet. Those two things would make me very happy.” 

“Then that’s what you’ll get, pretty baby.” Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux’s forehead before starting to get undressed, unbuttoning his shirt in the other mirror, above the dresser. Hux got up from the chaise, wrapping his robe around him but not tying it, and went to lounge in bed, sitting back against the tufted headboard, surrounded by pillows as he busied himself on his phone, in its leather Givenchy case. When Kylo was down to his Tommy Hilfigers, he turned and saw Hux splayed out for him, the robe barely covering his long legs. 

“You know, you made me really sad today,” Hux said, running a hand idly up his thigh. Kylo watched the robe catch on his fingertips and slide up, tantalizing. “What are you gonna do about that? I can’t go to sleep feeling like this.” 

“Feeling like what?” Kylo asked, taking the bait with a smirk. 

“Like you don’t pay attention to me,” Hux said, a strand of red hair falling over his forehead as he looked up at Kylo. 

“You think I should pay attention to you more? Is that it?” Kylo crawled up on the bed and on top of Hux, immediately feeling slim legs wrap around his waist and soft breath against his neck. 

“That’s it.” Hux turned his head and met Kylo’s lips as they parted, the kiss deep and perfect and already making Hux’s heart pound. He ran his hands over Kylo’s bare chest, just feeling how warm and solid he was, fingers brushing over nipples and squeezing his pecs. 

“Then I’m gonna give you all the attention you deserve.” Kylo moved down, peppering Hux’s neck and chest with kisses, tugging the robe open and baring his soft, pale belly. When he reached Hux’s cock, Kylo passed over it, instead hauling both of Hux’s legs over his shoulders and gently licking at his hole. Hux let out a breathy sigh, shuddering as he felt Kylo’s tongue lapping between his legs, felt it stiffen and press inside him. 

“Oh god, that feels so good.” Hux sucked in a sharp breath. Kylo’s hands felt strong where they held his legs in place. Hux felt himself get dragged down, his head falling onto the pillows from the headboard, his hands clutching at silk sheets. “Mmm, so good.” 

Kylo knew exactly what made Hux feel good, and he used every bit of his knowledge now, plunging his tongue as deep into him as it could go, feeling him spasm around it. One of Kylo’s hands left Hux’s leg and wrapped around his cock, giving it long, languid strokes as he fucked him with his tongue. 

Hux was a mess, fisting the soft sheets and feeling his nails dig into his palms even through the fabric. When Kylo took hold of his cock, he gasped, letting out a whine and covering his own mouth with a hand still grasping a sheet. He felt warmth pooling between his thighs, felt that tightening that meant he was close. “I’m gonna come... I’m gonna come!” Kylo tightened his fingers and stroked Hux faster, coaxing the orgasm from him and feeling his hole spasming around Kylo’s tongue as he came, spilling over his belly and Kylo’s fist. 

When Kylo finally lifted his head, his lips were glistening with spit, and he wiped them off on his forearm before sweeping the cum from Hux’s belly with a finger and holding it up over Hux’s face. Eagerly, Hux got up on his elbows and sucked his cum off Kylo’s fingers, licking it off his hand until it was clean. “Thank you, thank you, thank you...” 

“Do you feel like I love you now?” Kylo asked. 

“Yes,” Hux said, his voice still sounding a little strained. The moment Kylo came to lie next to him, Hux snuggled close, burying his face in Kylo’s chest in a silent request to be held. Kylo wrapped his arms around him, cradling him close. “You’re gonna go back to the shop tomorrow, right?” 

“Yes. I’m going to go back and get you the other bracelet. Ten diamonds. White gold.” 

“And you’ll get the guy fired?” 

“And I’ll get the guy fired.” Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux’s hair. “You’ll get everything you want for Christmas.” 

“Good.” Hux yawned and closed his eyes as Kylo pulled the blankets up over them both. It didn’t take him long at all to fall asleep. 

\- - - 

The next day, the same man was behind the counter at the jewelry store, looking as haughty as he had the day before. That was about to change, Kylo thought with amusement, putting on a professional smile as he approached. 

The salesman smiled back at him. “Back so soon?” 

“I want to speak to your manager,” Kylo said, rather bluntly. The man’s smile faltered and he glanced around as if the manager may be looming over them at that very moment. 

“Was there a problem with the piece I sold you yesterday?” 

“Yes, it seems I bought the wrong one.” 

“Well, I would be happy to assist you in returning it and finding the right one. We believe in finding the perfect gift. Flawless.” 

“You told me yesterday that this was flawless,” Kylo said. The man stepped back a little, as if he found Kylo dangerous. “But it wasn’t. Is your manager in today?” 

“I’m sorry, are you sure there isn’t something I can--“ 

“Am I not making myself clear?” Kylo took a step closer to the counter. “I don’t want your help. I told you exactly what I wanted, but for some reason you’re refusing to assist me.” 

The man’s face paled, and he nodded, disappearing from behind the counter. In a few minutes, he came back with a tall blonde woman with a sharp face that told Kylo she wouldn’t waste his time. 

“How may I help you, sir?” 

“Well, first of all, I need a white-gold love bracelet. Standard size, ten diamonds.” Kylo pulled out his wallet. “Then I want you to fire that man.” 

The man sputtered, and the woman gave him a warning glare. “There are deliveries to unbox,” she said with a motion toward the back, and watched the man hustle away. To Kylo, she said, “What seems to be the issue with him?” 

Kylo knew he wasn’t going to accomplish this without a little hyperbole. “Yesterday, this man sold me a bracelet for my partner’s Christmas gift. However, after returning home, I was informed that the bracelet I was sold is nothing but the most common. Your employee had no interest in selling me the best piece for this gift, just the piece that was easiest to sell. I don’t think that’s a very good quality in an employee.” 

“Perhaps not, but I hardly think that terminating him is the most reasonable solution,” the woman said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Other any other circumstances, I would agree with you. However, I feel like I have to remind you that you are one of ten places on this street alone to sell this Cartier jewelry,” Kylo said, his face purposefully unreadable. “Places I would be more than happy to recommend over this one.” He took a business card out of his breast pocket and slid it across the glass counter at her. “And I think you’ll find my recommendations have a lot of influence.” 

He watched her read his name, job title, and organization on the card, her eyes widening subtly for a moment before she regained her composes. Looking back up at him, she passed the card back and said, “I’ll make sure he’s properly dealt with. Perhaps the... other places, as you put it, would have better use for such a sloppy salesman.” 

“Couldn’t agree more.” Kylo gave her a smile. “Now, the bracelet.”

\- - - 

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Kylo said again, though now it was the day after. 

Hux now knew exactly what was in the box, and he grinned while taking off the wrapping paper. When he opened the red gift box, his grin widened, eyes lighting up as he looked at Kylo. “Put it on me?” 

Kylo unscrewed the bracelet and closed the two pieces around Hux’s wrist, screwing them back together until the two halves circled Hux’s wrist in a gorgeous piece of jewelry that wouldn’t come off unless Kylo wanted it to, as he tucked the screwdriver away to put somewhere private. Hux held up his hand to admire the diamonds, turning his wrist to watch them shimmer. 

“And the man at the store?” 

“Fired,” Kylo assured him, lips twitching into a smirk.

Hux beamed, climbing into Kylo’s lap and draping both arms around his neck. “I knew you would give me exactly what I wanted,” he said, his voice a little whisper just between the two of them. 

“You deserve everything you want, baby,” Kylo told him, and kissed him. “Now what do you want?” 

“You,” Hux said, turning his head and giving Kylo’s ear a little nip. “Let’s go to bed.” His voice was husky, his breath warm. Kylo lifted him up as he stood, Hux’s legs locking around his waist as he carried him to the bedroom. Outside, snow was falling, piling up on the window sill and making the whole world silent until a soft moan broke the quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> the tweet that started it all: https://twitter.com/paranoidflwr/status/1199266493826883584


End file.
